


Lost and Found

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, West Wing
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, F/M, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J is determined to find a love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"I will, Toby," C.J was shouting. "Today!"

Toby followed in C.J's wake rather dazed by the whole day. In a way he could understand her determination. But he disagreed with the means she had chosen.

He almost ran into her as she stopped just outside his office. Her attention had been caught by the one television screen that wasn't continuously showing Zoë's baby photos. Instead their reporter was standing next to a yellow school bus and a middle aged man who looked more than a little worse for wear.

"We were trying to sure up the gas caves underneath the school. Several of our team died in the process, we'd like them to be remembered. Right now, we'd like to tend to the wounded."

Toby's mind began to overload. The twins, and then Zoë, and now, according to the screen caption, the town of Sunnydale in California had disappeared. The only good thing that he could think of was the C.J had stopped listening to the ticking of her biological clock.

C.J grabbed Toby's arm in an unusually strong grip.

"That's him!" she squealed, pointing at 'Rupert Giles, Sunnydale survivor.'

"Who?"

C.J seemed lost in her own world. "He's gorgeous."


End file.
